The present invention relates generally to racks for holding books and like items and pertains, more specifically, to book racks of the type in which the end retaining members are movable to selected positions relative to one another to vary the capacity of the book rack.
Book racks have been made available over the years in a very wide variety of styles and configurations and have been adapted for use in connection with books of different dimensions, as well as with other items, such as magazines, phonograph records, photographs, games and the like. Many of these book racks have been constructed to enable relative movement between the end retaining members so that the end retaining members will serve to hold the books essentially upright in the rack, despite changes in the number or thickness of the books supported in the rack.
The present invention provides an improvement in the construction of book racks of the type having a selectively variable capacity, the improvement having several objects and advantages, some of which may be summarized as follows: Ready placement on a desk top, table top or a similar surface in a configuration having a selected capacity for holding books and like items essentially upright for easy access at that surface; ease of selection of the capacity of the book rack and retention of the selected capacity without the need for special tools or intricate adjustments; simplicity in design and construction for economical manufacture and widespread use; rugged and strong construction coupled with foolproof operation for trouble-free performance over an extended service life; and an aesthetically pleasing as well as an ergonomically correct design.